the_eternal_antiquariumfandomcom-20200214-history
Dain Breakhelm
Dain was one of the four members of the Night Guard, and a lifelong member of the Coalition Guard. His rank was Enforcer while they were solving their most famous cases. 'Character Information' Name: Dain Breakhelm Creature Type: Humanoid Ancestry: Mountain Dwarf Age: 200 Place(s): Titanbath, Imara Family: House Breakhelm Profession: Coalition Guard Status: Alive Character Type: Player Character Player: Mr. Mercer 'Description' 'Appearance' Dain is a dwarven man with a strong build. He has brown eyes and black hair flecked with grey, which he keeps cut short. His tan skin is marked by a broad scar over his left eyebrow, a narrower scar on the right side of his nose and a patch of basalt on the right side of his forehead. His features are very blocky and rectangular (to the point that he has cut his beard in a square shape) and his nose is very wide and flat. 'Personality' ... 'Background' Dain grew up in House Breakhelm, one of the many Dwarven Houses of Titanbath, and learnt the Breakhelm smithing techniques at an early age. Ever since, he has forged all his own weapons and armor. He joined the Guard at its founding, and proved himself a capable warrior in the efforts to eradicate Ulthir's undead, a job he took to gladly to for many years. He was stationed in Greensward Gate by the Guard's administration to presumably give him easier job before retirement. This parting gift proved useless to him, given his many fights during the Night Guard's cases. 'Equipment' In fights, Dain favoured heavy armor, outfitting himself with plate mail of his own design. He forged his trusty battleaxe at the start of his career and used it for decades, only getting it enchanted in the months following the Welcome Committee case. His axe was enchanted by Nevara Mendoza into a Battleaxe'' ''of Warning as a reward for assisting in the arrests of Enezra Floriani, Ignatius Faw and the rest of the Fickle Faces. Additionally, he wore Floriani's Amulet of Proof Against Detection and Location, being the member of the Night Guard least capable of resisting divination attempts. Amulet of Proof Against Detection and Location Wondrous item, uncommon (requires attunement) This amber amulet contains a spiral of black organic material trapped within. While wearing this Amulet, you are hidden from Divination magic. You can't be targeted by such magic or perceived through magical Scrying sensors. 'Battleaxe of Warning' Weapon (battleaxe), uncommon (requires attunement) The dark metal of this weapon is covered with silver circuitry, which illuminates in crackling blue light whenever danger draws near. This magic weapon warns you of danger. While the weapon is on your person, you have advantage on initiative rolls. In addition, you and any of your companions within 30 ft of you can’t be surprised, except when incapacitated by something other than nonmagical sleep. The weapon magically awakens you and your companions within range if any of you are sleeping naturally when combat begins. 'Meta Information' Statistically, Dain is a Dwarf Fighter with the Cavalier subclass. He is currently level 5. As a player character, Dain is played by Mr. Mercer. Category:Player Characters Category:Night Guard